Try again
by Ruki Egoist
Summary: Tú solo deseabas que dejara de ser como el invierno… tan frío contigo. Song-fic.


**Recién salido del horno. Lo he escrito hoy. **

**No es mi costumbre escribir song-fics pero, la idea simplemente me llegó.**

**La canción ''Try again'' no es mía, es de Keane.**

**Advertencias: Palabras antisonantes.**

* * *

**Try again**

El viento helado chocaba contra mi rostro… al menos puedo disfrutar de la brisa, la temporada invernal había llegado hace apenas una semana y se sentía demasiado bien, ciertamente es por que me encanta el invierno.

Sin embargo, cada que dejo de pensar en la bella nieve adornando las calles de la ciudad, en las noches frías y despejadas… me acuerdo de tu reciente partida, y con ella mi mayor culpa.

Tú solo deseabas que dejara de ser como el invierno… tan frío contigo.

Nunca me di cuenta de lo que sufrías cada vez que te negaba un beso, un abrazo, una caricia. No es que lo que sentía por ti era falso… yo te amaba y te sigo amando sinceramente, sin embargo no tengo idea como demostrártelo.

Y te deje ir…

Suspiré y seguí con mi camino. Genial, me deprimí en un segundo, fui demasiado… idiota. Tal y como me llamó antes de irse de la casa.

No me dolieron sus insultos por que nunca me esperaba un _''Me voy cariño, por que no sé si en verdad me amas''_ o algo parecido. Era Haruya, un ser demasiado impulsivo, arrogante y molesto. El amor de mi existencia.

Lo extraño, pero no me he dignado a ir a buscarlo para arreglar las cosas, no quiero perderlo… aunque no se si ya lo perdí desde que cruzó mi puerta para no regresar ni por su uniforme de soccer.

Seguramente pensó que nunca lo amé.

Una idea totalmente estúpida, tan estúpida como yo.

_Me dormí, tarde en la noche, en un tren_

_Perdí mi parada y regresé _

_¿Por qué querría verte ahora?_

_Para arreglarlo, para componerlo de algún modo_

¿En verdad sería buena idea…?

Ahí me encontraba frente a la puerta de su departamento, aún somnoliento. Eran las diez de la noche y el frío calaba hasta los huesos. No fue buena idea salir en pantalones cortos. En estos momentos no me molestaría que Nagumo me abriera la puerta y me arropara con una manta sobre su cálido sofá.

Mi linda fantasía se hizo polvo de hielo cuando la puerta se abrió de manera tosca y él apareció delante de mí… no parecía muy amigable. Y entonces pensé ¿Nagumo era amigable?

-Haruya…, yo… _Intenté comenzar a hablar, aunque el molesto nudo en la garganta me lo impedía._

Los ojos dorados que se encontraban al frente observándome con furia estaban cristalinos, y su entrecejo estaba arqueado. Típica expresión de _''estoy a punto de llorar''. _Lamentablemente conocía su faceta triste, por que yo lo hice sufrir.

Sin embargo, cuando bajé la mirada y volví a encontrarme con sus ojos, miré otro rostro muy distinto lleno de resentimiento.

-¡Lárgate al diablo Suzuno! _Exclamó enojado._

Tan fácil como eso, me cerró la puerta de madera en la cara.

A buscar al diablo entonces, espero no haga mucho calor en el infierno.

Pasaban los días como el agua por los ríos, me arrepentía de ser como soy en las noches. Llegué a un punto en donde el dicho _''no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes'' _me quedaba como anillo al dedo. Necesitaba a Nagumo junto a mi, sin él mis días no tenían sentido.

Si no puedo demostrarle con palabras lo que siento, entonces serán con hechos. Hora de cambiar, Suzuno Fuusuke.

_Cariño, lo intentaré, lo intentaré otra vez_

_Cariño, muero cada noche, cada momento_

_Lo que fui no es lo que soy_

_He cambiado pero no sé si puedo_

Cada noche sin falta tomaba el tren y un autobús para llegar a tu puerta y buscarte, muchas veces fui rechazado, otras ni siquiera me abrías la puerta para dedicarme aunque fuera un insulto, a pesar de que habías visto la sombra de mis pies por la orilla.

Eso no era un obstáculo para querer recuperarte, seguiría intentándolo un millón de veces con tal de verte sonreír una vez más junto a mí.

Alguien me había dicho que desde que te fuiste no eres el mismo, quiero decirte de frente que yo tampoco lo soy. Mi nuevo yo no te hará llorar.

_Pero fui hecho de la manera que soy_

_No soy una piedra, soy solo un hombre_

_Baja tus brazos y bajaré los míos_

_Retrocede el tiempo que hemos desperdiciado_

Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco noches más se sumaron en mis intentos por hablarte, en viernes me gritaste que ya no te jodiera la existencia. Ahí me estaba dando cuenta de que ya te había perdido.

En sábado nuestro amigo que actuaba como Dios del amor me dijo que ya no te fuera a buscar. ¿Enserio querías eso Haruya? ¿Podrías vivir sin mí?

No respondí, solo me quedaba meter las manos a los bolsillos y caminar sin mirar a Aphrodi.

_Dios, desearía que pudieras verme ahora_

_Tú solías escogerme y me separabas_

Supongo que era mi destino estar solo, yo me di cuenta que te amé desde que me hablaste cuando éramos niños en aquel orfanato. Nunca me dejaste, el que años después te abandonó con mi comportamiento fui yo.

Culpable o no, qué le puedo hacer ya.

No me quedaba nada más que la brisa fresca y esa barda en donde era libre de mirar la luna… o lo que se alcanzaba a ver, el tenue resplandor amarillento que las nubes intentaban disimular.

Buen escenario para alguien que se deprime por amor.

Era momento de decir adiós Haruya, solo le pido al ente de allá arriba que me de fuerzas para seguir de pie en este lugar, y que tu seas feliz. Al final debo seguir por el bien de mi equipo, me necesitan también ahora más que nunca por la falta de un delantero.

¿Qué es esto?

¿Es lo que pasa cuando alguien está sufriendo?

… ¿Estoy llorando?

Rápidamente miré hacia los lados, y al percatarme de que no había nadie a mí alrededor me vencí. Comencé a llorar y apreté fuertemente mis puños, marcando mis propias uñas en las palmas de mis manos.

Quise intentar recuperarlo… pero a estas alturas ya no tenía caso.

O eso pensé hasta que una calidez inhumana recorrió uno de mis puños.

Ese calor solo podía provenir de él…

Miré a mi lado, aún llorando. Efectivamente, era Haruya.

-Huh, es increíble, pensé que era más probable verte sonreír que verte llorando como una nena.

¿Qué estaba diciendo ese idiota? Su entrecejo arqueado no le ayudaba en nada, esas palabras le quedaban grandes.

Tremendo hablador.

-¿Qué haces aquí? _Pregunté mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga del suéter._

-No te importa.

-¿Por qué de todos los lugares que hay en esta ciudad tenías que venir aquí? _Dije intentando aparentar molesto._

-Porque se me dio la gana. _Respondió seco._

-Como sea… me voy. _Comencé a caminar._ Ah, recibí tu mensaje de Aphrodi, ya no te volveré a joder la existencia, Nagumo.

No me quería quedar, seguramente cometería una estupidez.

Eché una mirada a esos ojos dorados, y me sorprendí tanto que mi corazón de hielo podría derretirse y convertirse en sangre dentro de mí.

¿Por qué me castiga de esa manera?

Yo detesto verlo llorar.

Por esto Suzuno, por esto te quedarás solo toda tu vida. No mides tus palabras, y cuando lo lastimas no haces nada por remediarlo. Ahí estaba la prueba, he aquí un delantero estrella de Corea a punto de correr y dejar al hombre que ama sin hacer un intento de pedirle perdón.

Esas eran las piedras que su inconciente le tiraba en la cabeza.

_Cariño, seguiré intentando, intentando otra vez_

_Cariño, muero cada noche, cada momento_

Caminé del lado contrario a donde estaba mi tulipán rojo, y en cada paso que daba un recuerdo de los dos venía a mi mente. Los besos que siempre comenzaba él, las tardes de prácticas, las citas, las veces en las que Aphrodi nos sorprendía in-fraganti de cariñosos en los vestidores… esa noche de otoño en la que te hice mío en cuerpo y alma, y cuando comenzamos a vivir juntos.

Al recordar todo eso, supe que era un error el dejarte ahí.

Ahora, lo único que quedaba era intentarlo de nuevo.

Cambié mi dirección de partida dejándote sorprendido, corrí hacia ti y te abracé.

-Te extraño Haruya… perdóname por el daño que te hice, no te pido que regreses conmigo pero… _Susurraba en su oído._

-Cállate. _Me interrumpió, pude sentir sus lágrimas humedeciendo mi cuello._ No quiero palabras emotivas, a ti no se te dan. Solo quiero que me ames, con actos aunque sea.

-… Te amo.

Haruya se tensó, seguramente por que nunca le había dicho palabras tan significativas.

Y me abrazó más fuerte esa noche.

-… Fuusuke.

Al final tuve que regresar a mi casa, cargando las cajas de Nagumo como la primera vez, siguiendo las órdenes del señorito cabeza caliente. Era molesto, realmente molesto.

Especialmente cuando era invierno.

-Prende ese calefactor.

-El clima está perfecto el día de hoy. _Respondí antes de beber un poco de jugo._

-¡Perfectamente helado! Fuusuke, parece que estamos viviendo en un iglú. _Azotó el control remoto en el sofá donde estábamos sentados._

-Al que se le calienta la cabeza fácilmente es a ti. ¿Podríamos ver el fútbol tranquilamente? Quejoso.

-Estamos a tres grados y sin calefacción ¿cómo quieres que no me queje? Me estoy congelando idiota.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Que te caliente? _Insinué, sonriendo de medio lado._

Lo miré claramente sonrojado, dejé en un mueble cercano mi jugo y sin pensarlo mucho me le eché encima a Nagumo y comencé a besarlo de manera apasionada. Al principio se resistía, pero terminó correspondiendo gustoso.

Beso, tras beso. Caricias tras caricias, inundamos esa tarde la sala de gemidos.

Nos necesitábamos.

Al final le demostré todo el tiempo con actos lo mucho que lo extrañé… no necesitaba palabras, solo bastaba con demostrarlo.

Amo a Haruya.

_**Valió la pena**_

_**Intentarlo de nuevo.**_

* * *

_Perdonen cualquier error visible. _

_Gracias por leer!_

**R. **


End file.
